Une histoire de fromage
by Hito-76
Summary: SG1 prépare quelque chose...


**Une histoire de fromage **

**Résumé** : SG1 prépare quelque chose…  
**Genre**: Pas de genre particulier… Peut-être un peu de Romance S/J  
**Spoilers**: Peu importe  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**P7X125**

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez !  
- Je veux pouvoir la mettre dans mon salon, Mon Colonel !

Tandis que Sam fouillait dans son sac, Jack se tourna vers les autres membres de SG1 avec un geste d'impuissance. Puis reportant son attention sur la jeune femme, il finit par poser la question qui trottait dans l'esprit de tout le monde.

- Et ?...

Pour seule réponse, Sam redressa la tête, se retourna et lui lança quelque chose. Instinctivement, Jack tendit les mains et attrapa l'objet en question : le bob réglementaire de la jeune femme. Perplexe, il se tourna vers elle.

- Ma coupe de cheveu est si déplorable que ça ?

Sam esquissa un sourire tout en rejoignant le groupe.

- C'est pour Teal'c !  
- Ah ! répondit-il seulement, soulagé.

Ni une ni deux, il se tourna vers le Jaffa.

- Tenez… Murray.

Celui-ci prit le bob et le posa stoïquement sur sa tête, sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

- Superbe, Teal'c ! s'esclaffa Daniel, le pousse levé.

Mais Jack, compatissant, fronça les sourcils de désapprobation et fouilla dans sa poche arrière pour en sortir une casquette.

- Tenez, vous aurez l'air plus… crédible.

Mais Teal'c dédaigna l'objet tendu d'un haussement de sourcil.

- Je préfère le bob, O'Neill. Je trouve votre couvre chef ridicule.  
- Ridicule ? Ah ben… vous venez vraiment d'une autre planète !  
- Et si on se mettait en position, intervint alors Daniel, impatient.  
- Du calme, Danny boy… Au lieu de râler, mettez vous plutôt au milieu !

Celui-ci, après avoir lancé un regard assassin à Jack, vint donc se placer entre ce dernier et Teal'c. Voyant que la jeune femme ne bougeait pas, ils se tournèrent tous vers elle. Sam regardait derrière eux, perplexe.

- Quoi encore ?? s'exclame O'Neill passablement agacé.  
- Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait attendre de rentrer sur Terre ? Les arbres derrière nous sont inexistants sur notre planète.

Jack se retourna pour juger de lui-même puis, préférant éviter d'entrer en conflit avec Carter - pour lui les arbres se ressemblaient tous - il fit tourner ses deux compagnons d'un geste de la main.

- Et comme ça ?  
- … Il y a trois lunes dans le ciel, Mon Colonel…  
- Argg !! s'exclama-t-il de plus en plus énervé.

Ils se tournèrent de nouveau.

- Et là ?

- C'est bon ?  
- … C'est parfait…  
- Génial !  
- … Il y a juste la Porte des Etoiles dans votre dos…

Jack se retourna, incrédule.

- Ah oui…

Visiblement à bout, Jack finit par regarder Sam, les nerfs en pelote.

- Bon Carter ! Arrêtez de jouer les rabat-joie et venez plutôt ici !

Sur ces mots, il attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et l'attira brusquement à lui. Perdant l'équilibre, elle se sentit basculer vers l'avant et lui tomba littéralement dans les bras. Terriblement gênée, Sam sentit ses joues s'empourprer et se fustigea aussitôt de réagir comme une adolescente à chaque fois qu'il y avait le moindre contact entre eux. Tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de se redresser en se raccrochant désespérément à lui, Jack, amusé par son trouble, finit par lui venir en aide et passa un bras sur ses épaules tout en la plaçant entre lui et Daniel.

- Là ! … On bouge plus ! Des arbres, ce sera parfait!

Encore troublée d'être ainsi appuyée contre son supérieur, Sam finit cependant par glisser sa main dans le dos de Jack. Celui-ci sourit sans pour autant se tourner vers elle mais resserra son étreinte. Daniel, qui adorait fourrer son nez partout, prit à son tour la jeune femme par la taille et l'attira à lui.

- Eh ! s'exclama O'Neill, outré.  
- Ben quoi ! On est là nous aussi ! Si vous voulez, tout à l'heure on vous laissera faire ça tous les deux !  
- Daniel !! rugit Jack, ramenant cependant de force Carter contre lui.  
- La ferme… Je sais…

Sam amusée, les joues en feu, finit par passer un bras derrière le dos de Daniel et attira les deux hommes vers elle.

- Allons ! Pas de jaloux ! … Teal'c, désolée mais je n'ai que deux bras.  
- Teal'c est avec moi ! s'exclama alors l'archéologue en tendant son autre main vers le jaffa.  
- N'y pensez même pas, Daniel Jackson.  
- Allons, Teal'c ! C'est important pour nous !

Celui-ci leva un sourcil puis finit par se rapprocher à contre coeur mais cependant sans les toucher. Daniel glissa malgré tout son bras dans le dos du Jaffa qui soupira, exaspéré.

- Bon allez ! Je crois qu'on est bon, là !! s'exclama alors Jack ! Dites Cheese !  
- CHEEEEEEEESE !!

Teal'c leva un sourcil.

FLASH !

**FIN**


End file.
